


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by tooncestly



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: "I don't know, he's kinda sweet on you." Buster blushes, and Babs' grin widens. She was right on the money."It ain't like that, Babs, I swear."--Babs suspects that Buster and Pepe are involved in some sort of relationship with each other.





	Don't Stand So Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Unironically inspired by furry porn.

"So, what's up with you and Mr. Le Pew?" is the way she starts the conversation, causing Buster to spit take with his soda. Buster glances at her, eyes owl-like in how huge they were, before he sets his eyes back on the floor.

Babs has suspected, for at least two weeks now, that something was going on between Mr. Le Pew and Buster. The way Mr. Le Pew looked at Buster, his hands sometimes lingering too long when giving Buster papers. And Buster had seemed different in his class. Payed attention more in his class specifically, sneaking glances at Mr. Le Pew when he thought he wasn't looking. They were extremely obvious. And kinda annoying.

"What are you talking about?" Buster still wasn't meeting her eyes. She was definitely on to something. 

"You and Mr. Le Pew. There's obviously something there." Buster scoffs, like she just suggested something ridiculous.

"You've officially lost it, Babs." Babs sits on the bench next to him, and raises an eyebrow. Does he think she's blind? 

"I don't know, he's kinda sweet on you." Buster blushes, and Babs' grin widens. She was right on the money.

"It ain't like that, Babs, I swear."

"Like what, Buster?" she says, voice laced in curiosity. Buster sighs, like he's done trying to fight her, and Babs has got him. Buster shifts to face her, tugging into himself. Babs blinks, wondering why he looked...so ashamed now. Was it not what she thought it was? Had she made a mistake? Was Buster being hurt? 

Babs can feel the angel boiling, ready to erupt, when Buster speaks again. "It's just...there's nothing there. I just wish there was."

Oh. _Oh_!!!

Buster had a crush on Mr. Le Pew! And now Babs felt like a piece of shit. 

Then what had those glances from Mr. Le Pew been about? Unless...?

"And what, may I say, is going on over here?" Both Babs and Buster jump in surprise, and turned to see Mr. Le Pew standing there, arms behind his back, seeming to be in a leisurely mood. Buster's face is a deep red now, and Babs would've cracked up laughing if their teacher wasn't right there. "Lunch is almost over, shouldn't you be heading to your next class?" Buster is borderline squirming under the attention, and Babs wants to hit him to get him to stop. 

"Um. Um." Babs can't stand to watch this, so she grabs Buster's hand and drags him up. Buster makes some sort of noise, but Babs is already rushing past Mr. Le Pew. 

"We're going to class right now! Bye, Mr. Le Pew!" She can see him waving at them, but she's already half way down the hall. When she thinks she's enough distance away, Babs lets go of Buster's hand and lets out a frustrated noise. "You! Are! Aggravating!" Babs punctuated each word with a punch to Buster's shoulder. Buster winces every time , but is staring at her with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. 

"You acted the same way when you had a crush on me, so shut up!"

"No I didn't!" Babs grabs a hold of his ear, pulling him closer to her. "Now listen here, you idiot. You should confess." Buster struggles out of her grip, and covered his face with his hands. 

"Babs. No."

"You should. He feels the same way about you after all." Buster freezes at that.

"...What?"

"Have you not seen the longing looks? The lingering touches? God Buster, I knew you were oblivious but not this bad!" Buster is still trying to process the statement that Mr. Le Pew likes him back. Babs flicks his forehead, and that seems to do the trick, as Buster comes back to reality. "Just do it. You won't regret it, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really." She pats his cheek for reassurance, then turns on her heel and heads to class. She hopes he does it, because if she was being honest, she's been low on teasing material for _months_.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out stevinel.tumblr.com for more content!


End file.
